fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Ghostrealm Studios
Mario & Luigi: End Time Trailer 2 Mario & Luigi are seen walking around a desert, with Goombas wearing cowboy hats running around. They then enter a time machine that E. Gadd is standing in, and set the next destination to Yoshi's Island. Combat is shown against Toads wearing tribal gear, with Mario landing a critical hit. It then cuts to the Bros. walking around a pirate ship with pirate Koopas on it. The next shot shows Bowser standing next to a lookalike wearing pirate equipment, laughing and giving an order to attack the Bros.. The next shot has Mario talking to a Yoshi in a fantasy-esque town, giving him some money. It then cuts to the present day, where Mario takes in even more cash from a Yoshi who owns a major company, showing the idea of altering history. Then, Bowser is seen holding a Chronal Star, before walking into his time machine. As the Bros. run after him, the game's logo is shown. Mario & Luigi: End Time will be launching on the Nintendo Switch this holiday season. As you venture through different time periods to secure the Chronal Stars and stop Bowser, you will also be able to alter history. Invest money into a Toad's company in the past, and pick up wealth in the future. Plant a mushroom in the dinosaur era, then find a massive forest in its place in the pirate era. The possibilities are endless, and the Mushroom Kingdom mustn't fall, for something much darker is manipulating Bowser's actions... Metroid Trailer 2 Samus is seen walking through a dark set of caves, firing off lasers at a Metroid. Afterwards, she takes a brief respite to analyze the map of Zebes, noticing corrupting energies enveloping portions of the planet. The next scene shows Kraid towering over Samus as she prepares a weapon to fire at Kraid, before cutting to Ridley standing near Mother Brain. Ridley: She grows stronger... Mother Brain: The girl has resilience, I'll give her that. The title card is shown. '' '' Metroid is the newest movie in the Nintendo Cinematic Universe, coming in March 2018. While Samus delves into the depths of the planet Zebes to stop the Space Pirates, a sinister threat dares to swallow Zebes whole, one that once threatened another world... Champions of Ascerth Info Champions of Ascerth was revealed earlier last month, but we're giving it some coverage here. As Kaiden and his allies travel around Ascerth to stop the krexxon, they will also find themselves needing to travel around the world at a rapid pace. Thus, they must turn to the Portal Network, a network of portals run by mages that make a living from transportation. Using the Portal Network, far-off lands can be visited as well, thus providing more sidequests to do. Now it's time for a completely new project to be revealed. Star Wars: Galactic Renegades The Jedi Temple is being besieged by the 501st shortly after Palpatine has activated Order 66. As the temple burns, four people stand before it: a Trandoshan Jedi youngling, a female Zabrak bounty hunter, a deformed clone trooper, and a commando droid. The trailer then cuts to gameplay, showing the four characters running through the streets of Coruscant evading clone troopers. It then cuts to the group engaging in an intense space battle with a gang of bounty hunters, before sending their ship down to the planet below. The next shot shows the Jedi youngling infiltrating Ilum to gather kyber crystals, sneaking past droid defense systems. The logo is then shown. Star Wars: Galactic Renegades will be developed by both Ghostrealm Studios and Lone Planet Productions for the Nintendo Switch. With Order 66 in full swing, an unlikely group of individuals find themselves working together to survive in a world that wants them dead, taking on odd jobs as bounty hunters. Gameplay is done from the perspective of a top-down shooter, with open-world elements. More will be revealed in the coming months. Now for another reveal. Super Smash Bros. Resistance The usual Smash-ball transition is shown. However, this time, it's green fire, not orange. The next scene shows moments from the last four Smash games, before revealing the newest iteration of Battlefield, with Mario and Link fighting on it. However, an Inkling suddenly leaps onto the battlefield, using the Splattershot to spray ink on them. Then, the title card of Super Smash Bros. Resistance is shown. In collaboration with HAL Laboratory Inc, the next installment in the Super Smash Bros. series will be developed by Ghostrealm Studios for the Nintendo Switch. Although Masahiro Sakurai will not be directing this game, there won't be a decline in quality. Please stay tuned in the coming months for more information on this game. We have one final project to present as well. Star Fox: Dominion Two fleets of ships emerge: one made up of Cornerian fighters, the other Venomian fighters. As the two fleets clash, Bill Grey can be seen from one of the flagships. Bill: Fire when ready. The flagship lets out a massive blast of energy, taking out multiple Venomian fighters. The trailer then cuts to a scene of gameplay, showing the player directing around squadrons of ships in real time combat. The next scene shows tech upgrades being done to your ships, improving their stats. Afterwards, a space battle is shown in a round of the game, with Arwings and Wolfens fighting. Afterwards, the game's logo is shown. We are pleased to announce Star Fox: Dominion for the Nintendo Switch. Unlike past Star Fox games, Dominion is a real time strategy game in which fleets of ships are controlled during the Lylat Wars. Players play as Bill Grey during the Lylat Wars to fight Andross's forces on various planets. Please stay tuned for more information. Closing Remarks And with that, the presentation is over! On behalf of all of us at Ghostrealm Studios, happy gaming, and get ready for more news on these games in the coming months! Tigertot 21:38, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017